


无解

by laserFUGU



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserFUGU/pseuds/laserFUGU
Summary: 早该放弃名为沟通的奢求。*虽然芝被上但真的是芝诺光*没有前因后果的打斗顺风车*第一人称，光战无各种特征描写
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	无解

你说你从不需要从任何人身上收到一丝怜悯同情的信号。  
你说你想要的只有我的恨意，我的暴虐，互相碰撞然后碎在大理石地砖上。  
我看着你，你的四肢已经被我折断，我是斩断翅膀的人，而你是未熟的恶意之神。你叫嚣着，你下手留情了，你留情我则会变本加厉：用你不想看到的方式。伤害任何人，你身边的任何人——当然也包括你。  
我不想伤害你啊！即使立场上毫无疑问，你是我的敌人。但我……从不想主动伤害任何人。  
可是。我能有选择吗？你只是在一次次践踏我的信念。  
 _“我只是不想 **为了伤害而伤害** 谁。”_这难道无法理解吗？  
我的愤怒无处安放，粗口也只是拳头落棉花，起不到丝毫发泄的作用。

我的挚友。我的同类。我只需要那个本能的你。和我厮杀搏斗的你。  
打碎我的牙，把我的眼睛打到白内障，明天点着点滴还是打着石膏都不错。  
从不需要试探，你只是在一次次撕烂我的底线。  
但我无法否认，血泊中的你，不管是侧颜还是散落的金发。都真的很性感。  
难道我也已经是个疯子了吗？  
你吐了口血，温暖黏稠的液体在我脸上。  
再用力。  
我挥下刀，你的嘴角弯成一个诡异的弧度。我看到只有披着美丽金发的恶魔。  
我回应你想要的，手腕已经被我扭断了。  
你不可能哭，你不可能说我好痛，更不可能让我停下。你的机体不存在这种功能。  
我的脑子仍闪回着，幼时的你战败时，打趴在地上的样子。骨折使你无法起身，看起来跟现在差不了多少。

你、真、他妈是个疯子。我说。我发现你已经射精过一次了。  
我的指尖只是触碰，略过地方全是颤栗。  
操我。精液粘在我的手甲上，昨晚辛苦维护了一轮又白擦了。  
你的心已经脏透了。我想。  
已经糟透了的你，还能糟成什么样？我不知道。  
只是想把你的嘴操到吐不出厌烦字眼的程度。  
好在你从来不吝啬叫床。不过你试图用尚能挪到的胳膊时被我逮个正着，我抄起武器，及时没收了它。  
内心升起一阵凉意，我能感到的只有悲哀。  
因为你只能通过折磨表达和感受爱情……我泥沼般的天使。  
我能做什么？我能做的只有把你的鼻梁打断，抄起你的宝贝妖刀插入肋骨间。然后你爽到在床铺上打颤，弄脏我的新床单。  
那时候心只有死水一潭，看着你。我的…………人性阴暗恶臭的渣滓结晶。  
啊，你果然是个疯子。我竟一时语塞。  
我拽起你的头发，那个时候你已经昏过去了。  
只需挥刀砍下，天鹅颈项就会断掉。这时候的你，是任我宰割的。所以我可以……我必须得杀了你，也确确实实这么做了。之后发生的事也诠释着：我们之间的孽缘，是轻易斩断不了的事。  
但我知道——你其实能轻易地毁掉我。  
只一句话，就能将之推入深渊，撕碎我的灵魂。彻底且永久有效的。

…………去死。

但我什么都做不到，我只能说出这句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很潦草，请多担待……  
> 我还是不懂芝诺斯，我这辈子都不懂芝诺斯。但还是忍不住去写，有毒。


End file.
